El amor siempre regresa
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Mi primer fic, qué viejo es ya... Sakura y Shaoran se reencuentran después de unos cuantos años en una situación un tanto peligro, cuando él la salva de unos tipos que intentan abusar de ella. ¿Se confesarán sus sentimientos? ¿Darán problemas esos tipos?
1. Default Chapter

EL AMOR SIEMPRE REGRESA      

Cap. 1: Recuerdos

Han pasado ya 5 años desde aquel día, cuando Shaoran se fue. Sakura recordaba su cara, sonrojada, mirándola mientras le daba el osito. Recordaba lo que sintió cuando tocó su mano, y cuando él de dijo que se volverían a ver. Pero habían pasado 5 años y Shaoran nunca había vuelto, ni le había llamado, ni le había escrito. Bueno, sí que se habían visto una sola vez, cuando Eriol les invitó a pasar las navidades en su casa de Inglaterra (os lo cuento más tarde). Sakura no había vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces. Volvió a recordar las ganas que tuvo de lanzarse encima de él, de abrazarlo y pedirle llorando que no la dejara, que ella también le quería. Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, y se maldecía por haber sido tan cobarde. Recordó que lloró. Lloró noches y noches en silencio, no dejaba que Kero entrase en la habitación cuando ella estaba para que no la viera llorar. Cuando estaba sola lloraba con "Shaoran-kun", el osito de Shaoran, en sus brazos. Siempre lo llevaba en todos los sitios excepto en la escuela. Y también con la carta "amor". La carta y el osito eran los únicos recuerdos que tenía Sakura de Shaoran. Recordó también que Tomoyo la había apoyado y animado mucho. Ella era realmente una buena amiga. Pero aun así, Sakura estaba siempre muy triste. Nunca quería salir, ni sonreía, y cuando lo hacía se le notaba mucho que lo forzaba. Sus ojos ni siquiera brillaban.

En medio de todos esos recuerdos, una voz devolvió a Sakura a la realidad.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!

- ¿Qué quieres Kero? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sakura volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Qué qué pasa? ¡¡¡LLEVO MEDIA HORA GRITÁNDOTE AL OÍDO Y TU SIN ENTERARTE!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¡No grites Kero! ¡Papá está abajo y te va a oír!

- Tu padre se ha marchado hace un cuarto de hora.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y no me lo dijo?

- Te lo ha dicho, lo que pasa es que estabas soñando despierta otra vez y ni le has oído.

- ¿Tan distraída estaba?

- ¿En qué piensas cuando te pones así?

- En él.

- No entiendo como aún piensas en ése maldito mocoso. Nunca va a volver- dijo Kero poniendo cara de enfado. Entonces recordó que Tomoyo le había pedido que no mencionase nada de "el mocoso" ni nada de su ida, Sakura se ponía peor de lo que ya estaba. Recordó lo que pasó la última vez que criticó al mocoso. Sakura se pasó dos semanas sin hablarle y lloró muchísimo.

- Sakura, yo… Perdona. Yo no quería… No era mi intención… 

Pero ya era tarde. Sakura bajó la cabeza y un par de lagrimas se le empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. 

- Ya sé que no va a volver, ¡¡¡LO SÉ!!!- entonces empezó a llorar. – Pero no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza,¡¡¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA NO SE QUÉ HACER!!!!!!!

Sakura sentía rabia. Rabia de no poder animarse, de no poder sonreír, de no poder dejar de pensar en él. Se tumbó en la cama llorando muy fuertemente. Kero decidió que era mejor dejarla sola, así que fue a llamar a Tomoyo.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola Tomoyo.

- Hola Kero. ¿Qué ha pasado algo?

- Es que se me ha escapado un comentario del mocoso sin querer y Sakura se ha puesto a gritar y a llorar.

- Kero, te he pedido miles de veces que delante de Sakura a Shaoran ¡ni lo menciones!

- Ya lo sé, pero ha sido sin querer.

- Piensa antes lo que vayas a decir, o si no mantén la boca cerrada.

- Ya lo intento. Pero es que cuando veo a Sakura tan decaída por culpa de ése mocoso me entra una rabia que me dan ganas de estrangularle si lo tuviera delante. Ése maldito mocoso…

- Pero debes controlarte Kero. De ésta forma haces sufrir más a la pobre Sakura. ¿Qué vas a hacer para que te perdone?

- Lo mismo de siempre. Suplicarle perdón a todas horas hasta que se canse y me perdone. Qué remedio…

- Ji, ji, ji… ¡Pues ya puedes empezar!

- Bueno, hasta luego Tomoyo.

- Adiós Kero.

Cuando Kero colgó, vio bajar a Sakura. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de llorar. 

- Sakura, lo siento mucho…- empezó Kero.

- No te preocupes Kero, no estoy enfadada contigo. 

- ¿Me has perdonado?

- Sí, no quiero que te pases el día detrás de mí repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

- ¡Sabía que funcionaría, mi técnica es infalible! 

- Voy a ducharme.

Mientras Sakura estaba en la ducha, Kero celebró su perdón comiéndose un enorme pastel de fresa, hecho por Sakura, que ya sabía cocinar muy bien. Se comió el pastel en sólo tres bocados y, muy feliz, se puso a leer una revista nueva. 

Cuando se la hubo terminado, fue cuando Sakura salió del baño. Había cambiado mucho en 5 años. Ahora era una adolescente muy bonita. Tenía un bonito y delgado cuerpo (Sakura apenas comía, no notaba el sabor), su cara era más fina. El cabello lo tenía más largo, lo llevaba por debajo de los hombros. Además, era casi tan alta como su hermano.  La verdad es que era una chica muy guapa. Ahora ya no llevaba vestidos ni faldas como cuando era pequeña. Ahora llevaba jerséis y pantalones modernos. Menos en la escuela, que llevan sus uniformes. 

Ya se había secado el pelo y se disponía a subir a la habitación cuando sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Sí? Casa de los Kinomoto.

- Hola Sakura.

- Hola Tomoyo. ¿Qué tal?

- Bien. ¿Queréis venir esta tarde a mi casa? Tengo una receta nueva de un pastel que a Kero le encantaría.

- Hoy no Tomoyo. Quizás mañana.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que hoy no tengo ganas de salir. 

- Tu nunca tienes ganas de salir, Sakura. Además, pobre Kero, piensa en él. Debes salir un poco.

- Está bien, de acuerdo. Lo hago sólo por Kero.

- ¿Te va bien a las 3?

- Vale. Hasta las 3, Tomoyo.

- Adiós Sakura.

Después de comer sola porque su padre estaba en una excavación y Touya estaba de vacaciones con Yukito en la playa (era verano) además que ya no vivía con ellos. Su padre no iba a volver hasta dentro de un par de semanas por lo menos, Sakura se vistió con un jersey de lana rojo granate y unos pantalones ajustados y acampanados al final y con Kero fueron a casa de Tomoyo, que estaba muy contenta de que Sakura se animara a salir de casa. Tomoyo se había cambiado de casa, ahora tenía una enorme mansión (más grande que la otra) y estaba más cerca de la casa de Sakura. La verdad es que Tomoyo no había cambiado mucho. Tenía rasgos de mujer al igual que Sakura, y el pelo algo más corto y recogido siempre con una cola o una trenza. Pero ni había cambiado ni pensaba cambiar. 

Se pasaron la tarde preparando un pastel de chocolate (a Kero se le caía la baba con sólo mirar los ingredientes) y se la comieron para merendar. Sakura hasta pareció que dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Luego Tomoyo abrió un cajón lleno de fotos. Los tres empezaron a mirarlas y se lo pasaban bien recordando su antigua escuela, excursiones…

- Mira ésta. Aquí estamos todos en la playa. ¡Qué bien que lo pasamos!- dijo Tomoyo.

- Y ésta, cuando fuimos a esquiar- dijo Sakura.

De pronto, Sakura se paró. Tenía una foto en la mano y se la quedó mirando fijamente. 

Esa foto ni siquiera sabia que se la habían hecho. Recordó cuando fue.

 Fue la última vez que vio a Shaoran. Eriol invitó a Sakura, a Kero y a Tomoyo a pasar las navidades a Inglaterra. Cuando fueron también se encontraron a Shaoran, tan sorprendido como ellas de verse (Eriol había planeado el reencuentro para que Sakura declara su amor por Shaoran). Recordó que tubo muchas oportunidades para decírselo, pero nunca se atrevió. Y por nochebuena, ese día sí que lo recordaba mucho. Ella le compró un regalo; un collar de plata con un corazón, y dentro del corazón la palabra "love"(amor para quien no lo sepa). Shaoran se puso realmente tan rojo como el papel de regalo y más aún cuando le dijeron que era el regalo de Sakura, y cuando le dio un beso de agradecimiento (según Eriol, eso es típico en Inglaterra, y como estaban allí, se tenía que respetar las tradiciones) casi se desmaya y le da un infarto (no exagero, de verdad).

 Shaoran también tenía un regalo para Sakura. Éste le regaló una pulsera de oro con el nombre de Sakura grabado. Y Sakura tubo que darle el besito a Shaoran. Total, que los dos acabaron tan rojos que se podía freír un huevo en sus mejillas (creo que incluso una parrillada, ^U^). 

Fuera de los recuerdos, Sakura miró la pulsera (nunca se la había quitado) y sonrió. Tomoyo y Kero se quedaron boquiabiertos, realmente hacía años que Sakura no sonreía de verdad.

- Sakura, ¿te ocurre algo?- dijo Kero.

- Tomoyo, ¿me puedo quedar esta foto?- dijo Sakura, sonriendo. 

Tomoyo y Kero miraron la foto. Ahora comprendían el porqué de ese cambio.

- Claro que te la puedes quedar, Sakura. No tienes ninguna foto de él y ésta ha quedado muy bonita.

- ¡Gracias tomoyo!- Sakura se abalanzó a su amiga, dándole un abrazo que casi la asfixia.


	2. ¡Peligro en la noche! ¡Un joven al resca...

Cap. 2: ¡peligro en la noche! ¡Un joven al rescate!

Ya estaba oscureciendo. Sakura y Kero caminaban por la calle, totalmente vacía. Sakura llevaba la foto en sus manos y la miraba. De pronto se detuvo.

- Kero, vete a casa. Yo vendré más tarde.

- ¿Dónde vas, Sakurita?

- Sólo quiero estar sola, nada más.

- De acuerdo.

- No me esperes, quizás vaya a tardar.

- Está bien, pero no me gusta que estés sola por la noche en la calle. Si tardas mucho saldré a buscarte.

- Kero, no me pasará nada, tranquilo. Si a las 9 de la noche no he llegado puedes empezar a preocuparte.

- Bien, si a las 9 no has llegado saldré a buscarte.

- Está bien. ¡Y vete de una vez, pesado!

Sakura vio a Kero alejarse volando alto para no ser visto. Acto seguido empezó a caminar sumida en sus pensamientos y, sin darse cuenta se encontraba en el parque, delante de los columpios donde Shaoran la había consolado el día en que fue rechazada por Yukito. Se sentó en el mismo columpio y se quedó allí, llorando en silencio, recordando a Shaoran. Al cabo de un rato dejó de llorar, pero continuó allí sentada, pensando en él.

- Oye, perdona- una voz la devolvió a la realidad.

Un chico de su edad estaba parado delante de ella. Vestía unos pantalones tejanos y un forro polar verde. Era alto y guapo, de pelo marrón y ojos marrones que la miraban.

- ¿Sí?

- Perdona, ¿podrías decirme dónde cae esta casa? Soy nuevo por aquí- el joven entregó a Sakura un papel con una dirección.

- Sí, mira. Coge ese camino y al final de la manzana gira hacia la derecha. Es la cuarta casa.

- Muchas gracias.

- De nada.

El joven miró los ojos verdes de Sakura y le dijo.

- ¿Has estado llorando?

- No, no, solo...

- Tienes los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos, y una lagrima en la mejilla. Ten, sécatela- le ofreció un pañuelo.

- Gracias- Sakura se secó los ojos y miró el pañuelo.

- "Es como el que me dio Shaoran, parece el mismo… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! ¡Hay miles de pañuelos como éste!"- pensó Sakura, y se lo devolvió.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Sí, gracias- en eso que Sakura mira al chico y le ¡sonríe!- Ahora estoy más animada. De verdad que te estoy agradecida.

- Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

- Me has animado y te lo agradezco.

- Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto- el chico mira su reloj y exclama- ¡Oh, no! ¡Llego tarde! Perdona, me tengo que ir. Ya nos veremos, supongo. ¡Adiós!

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo te…?

A Sakura no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, el chico se había esfumado.

- Lástima. Quería saber su nombre para saber si es alguno de los nuevos alumnos que vendrán a mi clase en el próximo curso. Es un chico muy amable, parece muy simpático. Bueno, mejor vuelvo a casa antes de que se haga de noche. Últimamente ha habido algunos secuestros y asesinatos, no me extraña que Kero se preocupe. Pobrecillo… ¡Iré a comprarle unos dulces antes de volver!

Sakura se dirigió hacia una pastelería cercana al parque. A Kero le encantaban los dulces de ese lugar, y realmente los hacían muy bien. Allí la propietaria de la pastelería le enseñó a Sakura a hacer pasteles porque eran amigas y creyó que eso mantendría la mente de Sakura ocupada (pues conocía la triste historia), y aunque no sirvió de mucho el plan, por lo menos ahora la joven Sakura podía hacer cualquier tipo de pastel. 

Al llegar vio a la propietaria de la tienda cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Hola Sakurita! ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

- Hola Kuri. ¿Me puedes vender unos pastelitos antes de cerrar? Porfa, hazme este favor.

- ¿Qué ya te has olvidado cómo se hacen?

- No, es que a ti te salen más bien que a mi. 

- ¡Anda, pasa!

Cuando Sakura salió de la tienda vio que ya era de noche, así que llamó a Kero desde su móvil y le dijo que llegaría algo más tarde ya que le había comprado pastelitos. Kero le dijo que se diera prisa, que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Sakura decidió coger un atajo para llegar antes a su casa. Luego se arrepintió. Iba por un callejón que estaba muy oscuro (y eso que tenía farolas) y eso la asustaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle al pensar en el chico de antes y sus ojos, le recordaban a Shaoran. ¡La dirección que pidió era la de la nueva casa de Tomoyo! 

- Que extraño. ¿De qué se conocerán? Tomoyo nunca me habló de ningún amigo nuevo. Mañana se lo preguntaré. ¿Pero para qué debía ir ese chico a casa de Tomoyo?

Un ruido la sacó de sus nuevos pensamientos (antes solo pensaba en su querido Shaoran). Estaba segura de que había oído pasos. Escuchó. Nada, todo estaba en silencio.

- Habrán sido imaginaciones mías- se disponía a seguir caminando cuando se paró. Ahora sí que había oído pasos.

- ¿Hay alguien? ¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo con un hilo de voz sin atreverse a girarse. Estaba asustada, realmente asustada.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Acaso te has perdido?- dijo un hombre saliendo de entre las sombras. Llevaba una enorme cicatriz en la cara y no parecía tener muy buenas intenciones, que digamos.

- No solo que estoy…

- Si te has perdido te ayudaremos a regresar a casa- dijo otro hombre que apareció a espaldas de la chica. Al girarse pudo ver un hombre alto y feo que llevaba una cuerda enrollada en un brazo. 

- Eres una chica muy linda. ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo el de la cicatriz.

- Sa… Sakura.

- Eres muy joven, Sakura. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Diecisiete.

- Realmente joven. Perfecto.

- ¿Perfecto? ¿El qué es perfecto?

- Sakura- dijo el hombre de la cuerda- ¿Quieres jugar a un juego con nosotros? Ya verás como te lo pasas bien.

- ¿Un juego? ¿Qué clase de juego?

- Tu sólo déjanos hacer a nosotros.

Dicho esto, el de la cicatriz, que estaba detrás de Sakura, la agarró. El otro se sacó la cuerda del brazo y ató las manos de la joven.

- Pero ¿qué me hacéis? ¡Desatadme! ¡Dejadme!- empezó a sollozar Sakura, que no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

Los hombres sonrieron perversamente.

- No te va a servir de nada gritar. Aquí no hay nadie. ¡Así que ahorra tus fuerzas!- dijo el de la cicatriz.

El otro hombre acercó su cara a la de Sakura.

- Tienes una cara muy bonita. ¿a que sí, Zas?

- Sí. Y también unos pechos muy bonitos. Déjamelos ver.

Se acercó a la pobre Sakura, que estaba temblando de miedo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Se puso delante de ella y le rompió el jersey hasta dejar sus pechos a la vista. El otro miraba y se iba desabrochando la bragueta del pantalón, mientras el tal Zas hacía lo mismo con Sakura.

- No te preocupes preciosa. Te va a gustar, ya lo verás- le dijo mientras se desabrochaba la bragueta.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor no! ¡Por favor!- gemía Sakura llorando. 

- No llores. Esto te gustará mucho. Vamos, no te resistas- le dijo ese Zas mientras intentaba abrirle las piernas.

- ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡NO! ¡S0CORRO!

- Ya te he dicho que no hay nadie por los alrededores. ¡Así que cállate!

Dicho esto le pegó una bofetada a Sakura, pero ella continuaba resistiéndose. El otro hombre sacó una navaja del bolsillo y se la dio a Zas. Éste le hizo un corte profundo en el brazo a Sakura, que gritó de dolor.

- Como sigas te corto el cuello. ¡Estate quieta de una vez!- y le propinó otro bofetón a la chica, tan fuerte que casi la deja inconsciente.

Sakura no se movió. El bofetón había sido muy fuerte, estaba perdiendo gran cantidad de sangre y llevaba rato forcejeando contra ese hombre que era más fuerte que ella. Ahora ya no tenía fuerzas ni para pedir ayuda.

- Vaya, veo que has perdido las fuerzas. Realmente me has dado problemas jovencita. No pensaba recurrir a la violencia. Dentro de un rato se habrá acabado todo y encontraran tu cuerpo demasiado tarde para salvarte la vida.

El hombre estaba a punto de "disfrutar" con la casi desmayada Sakura, cuando una voz se oyó.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Soltadla! 

- ¡No te metas donde no te llaman y lárgate mocoso!

- ¡No soy ningún mocoso!

Sakura reconoció esa voz. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver al mismo chico de esa tarde, con el rostro serio.

- ¡Soltadla asquerosos!

- ¡Oblíganos si puedes!

El hombre de la cuerda se abalanzó a por el chico, éste lo esquivó y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago , dejando al "malo" fuera de combate.

- ¡Maldito seas!- dijo Zas, levantándose de encima de Sakura.

Se abalanzó a por el chico, que lo esquivó con facilidad. Sakura pudo ver como Zas se disponía a atacar de nuevo, con la navaja escondida para sorprenderla.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Lleva una navaja!

En ese momento Zas sacó la navaja dispuesto a clavársela al chico, pero gracias a la advertencia de Sakura, lo esquivó y con mucha rapidez se la sacó en otro ataque. Luego le propinó una patada en el estómago y un puñetazo en la cara, dejando al otro hecho añicos. 

El chico se acercó rápidamente a Sakura, pero ella se había desmayado.


	3. Un chico muy amable

Cap. 3: Un chico muy amable

Sakura despertó en una cama. Antes de que pudiera recordar nada, el dolor se apropió se su brazo. Al mirar vio que lo tenía vendado.

- Ya me acuerdo. Aquel chico me salvó de esos asesinos- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al acordarse de ésos- él me debe de haber traído aquí. Debe de ser su casa.

Vio como de la ventana entraban unos débiles rayos de sol.

- Está amaneciendo. ¡Oh, no! ¡Kero debe de estar muy preocupado! Tengo que llamarle y decirle que ha pasado. ¡Ay, el brazo!

Intentó levantarse de la cama pero se mareó. Aún estaba muy cansada. 

Llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?- peguntó Sakura.

- ¿Ya te has despertado? ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Sí, por favor- Sakura se moría de hambre.

- Espera un momento, enseguida vuelvo.

Al cabo de un rato el joven entró con una bandeja de desayuno.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó dejándole la bandeja en la falda a Sakura. 

- Estoy algo mareada y me duele el brazo. 

- No te preocupes. Es normal que estés mareada. Perdiste mucha sangre.

- Muchas gracias por salvarme. ¿Cómo te puedo devolver el favor?

- No esperabas que te dejara en manos de esos tipos. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

- De verdad, te estaré agradecida toda mi vida. ¿Por cierto es tu casa?

- Sí. No sé donde vives y por eso te traje a mi casa. Luego te llevaré a la tuya. Ahora come y duerme un poco más, te pondrás mejor.

- Gracias.

El chico se disponía a salir cuando Sakura se acordó de algo importante.

- ¡Ay, se me olvidaba! ¿Puedo llamar a mi casa?

- Pues claro. Ten- el joven le dio un teléfono inalámbrico.

Sakura marcó el número rápidamente mientras el chico se iba. Le contestó el contestador automático. Kero no respondía el teléfono por si no era Sakura.

- Kero, soy yo, puedes coger el teléfono.

- ¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!!!- ante este grito la chica tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oreja- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? ¡Son las 7 de la mañana! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

- ¡¡Ya cálmate quieres!!!! Ayer por la noche me asaltaron unos tipos y un chico me ha salvado. Como me había desmayado, me ha llevado a su casa para ayudarme. Luego me llevará a casa. Ya te explicaré qué fue lo que sucedió, no es algo que pueda decir por teléfono.

- Pero Sakura, ¿qué te hicieron?

- ¡Ya te lo explicaré en casa! No se puede decir por teléfono, me incomoda mucho. Espérame en casa, ¡adiós!

- Pero… Pero…¡¡ESCÚCHAME!!! ¡¡NO ME DEJES ASÍ!!!

Sakura ya había colgado el teléfono.

- ¡Uf, qué dolor de cabeza, cómo grita!

Se estiró en la cama para dormir un rato. "Sólo son las 7" pensó. Antes de dormirse, se puso a pensar en el chico que le había salvado la vida.

- "Ese chico me ha salvado la vida, se la debo. Aún no sé quien es ni como se llama, pero da igual, se lo preguntaré después. La verdad es que es muy guapo y encantador.¡Cómo me recuerda a Shaoran! Quizás lleguemos a ser buenos amigos, parece ser un chico muy bueno. ¡Además, es muy atractivo! No se puede negar."

Ya estaba medio dormida cuando el chico entró y fue a recoger la bandeja con silencio. Se quedó mirando a Sakura.

- Pobre chica, debe de estar muy afectada con lo que le han hecho- dijo bajito para no despertarla- Como me recuerda a ella…

- ¿A quién?- dijo Sakura medio dormida abriendo un poco los ojos.

- Vaya. ¿Aún estás despierta?

- No soy de las que se duermen antes de haber llegado a la almohada.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- Sí. Pero cuando has entrado aún no estaba del todo dormida.

- Bueno, pues me voy para que puedas dormir. Aún es muy temprano.

- ¿A quien decías que me parezco?

- ¿Eh? Pues… a una amiga muy querida.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y en qué me parezco?

- En lugar de preguntar trata de dormir. Hablaremos más tarde.

- De acuerdo.

- Que descanses- dijo cerrando la puerta.

- "Es muy amable"- pensó Sakura quedándose dormida.

Al despertarse, se incorporó y miró al reloj.

- ¡Qué bien he dormido! ¡Vaya, si ya son las 10! ¡Mejor me levanto ya!

La joven se levantó sin problemas, ya no estaba mareada y el brazo casi no le dolía. Abrió las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz. Se dirigió a la puerta y oyó que alguien estaba hablando. En lugar de salir, se puso a oír la conversación.

- Pobre chica, lo debe de haber pasado muy mal. ¿Cómo está?

- Un momento, esa voz… ¡No es posible! ¡Tomoyo! ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo Sakura. Estaba confusa. ¿Qué hacia su mejor amiga allí?

- Ahora está durmiendo, parece encontrarse mejor- respondió el chico.

- ¿Y quien es?- preguntaba Tomoyo.

- No lo se, no se como se llama.

- ¿Cómo? ¿La tienes en tu casa y no sabes quien es?- dijo Tomoyo medio riendo.

- No te rías, Tomoyo.

- Perdona. Pero… ¿Has pensado que podría ser ella?

- ¡Venga ya! De toda la gente que hay aquí precisamente la salvo a ella. ¡No digas tonterías!

- ¿Y por qué no? Tu mismo has dicho que te la recuerda. ¿Por qué no podría ser ella? Todo es posible.

- Ya pero… ¿Precisamente ella?

- No lo se. Déjame subir a verla, sólo para comprobar.

- Bien. Está en el piso de arriba, en esa puerta.

Sakura rápidamente se puso en la cama y se hizo la dormida mientras oía los pasos de Tomoyo acercarse. Tomoyo abrió la puerta y entró sin hacer ruido. El chico se quedó abajo. Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura y la miró. Sakura no pudo más y se levantó.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué susto! ¿Eres tu Sakura?

- Sí, soy yo.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Ay Sakura! Kero me llamó anoche y me dijo que no habías vuelto. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Kero se pasó la noche buscándote. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

- ¡Ay! ¡Tomoyo fue horrible!- dijo echándose a llorar en el hombro de su amiga.

Le contó toda la historia con detalle. Sakura aún temblaba mientras hablaba y recordaba lo sucedido. Tomoyo intentó tranquilizarla sin mucho éxito.

- Suerte que ese chico me salvó. Si no fuera por él… Yo… Yo…

- Ya, ya lo sé. Cálmate Sakura. Todo ha pasado. No pienses más en eso.

- ¡Ahora que lo pienso! ¿De qué conoces tú a ese chico?

- Pues… Es un viejo amigo. ¡Pero Sakura, mira como vas! ¡Llevas la ropa rota! Ten, te doy ésta que acababa de comprar. Toma.

- Gracias, ya te la devolveré.

- No hace falta, te la regalo.

- Gracias Tomoyo.

Sakura se puso la ropa que le dio Tomoyo, unos tejanos azul oscuro y una camisa de manga corta roja escotada.

- ¿Desde cuando compras este tipo de ropa?

- La verdad es que la había comprado para ti, Sakura.

- Ya me extrañaba a mí que te pusieras ropa moderna.

- La ropa moderna no me queda bien. Pero a ti te queda perfecta. Estás preciosa con este jersey. Venga, vamos abajo. Ya es hora de que tu y ese chico os conozcáis. ¡Vamos!

Tomoyo "arrastró" a Sakura hasta la puerta y salieron. Tomoyo iba primera, bajó las escaleras rápidamente mientras Sakura intentaba alcanzarla.

- ¿Qué prisa tienes, Tomoyo?

- Ninguna, solo estoy feliz.

- ¿Y eso?

- Venga, baja ya, Sakura.

- Ya voy, tranquila.

Entraron en el comedor donde estaba el chico ojeando el periódico. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Tomoyo. 

- ¡Ah! ¡No me asustes así!

- Lo siento. Mira quién ha bajado conmigo.

En ese momento entraba Sakura.

- Hola.

- Hola. ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó el joven.

- Mucho mejor.

- ¿Y esa ropa?

- Me la ha dado Tomoyo.

- ¿Es que os conocéis?

- Sí, desde muy pequeñas. Íbamos juntas al colegio. ¿Y tu, de qué la conoces?

- Fuimos amigos de pequeños.

- ¿Y por qué no os presentáis?- intervino Tomoyo.

- A sí es verdad- dijo el chico- Me llamo…

En ese momento Sakura notó algo en la ventana y miró. El joven y Tomoyo también miraron hacia la ventana.

- No… No puede ser…- dijo Sakura.

- ¿De dónde han salido?- preguntó el joven.

- ¿Esas no son…?- preguntó Tomoyo.


	4. Cartas descontroladas

Cap. 4: cartas descontroladas

¡¡En la ventana estaban flotando 3 cartas de Sakura!!!

- Pero… ¿De dónde…?- preguntaba Sakura.

De pronto se acordó de que el día anterior había llevado las cartas encima (siempre las llevaba, no sabía cuando las podría necesitar) dentro de una mochila (con el móvil y otras cosas dentro). Se acordó de que no había visto la mochila en todo el día.

- Mi mochila. ¿Y mi mochila?

- No vi ninguna mochila- le dijo el joven.

Sakura lo comprendió todo. Se había dejado la mochila con las cartas dentro la noche anterior, y ahora las cartas parecían estar muy enfadadas por haberlas dejado allá tiradas.

- "Como maestra de las cartas no las puedo dejar abandonadas. Debe ser por eso que se han revelado y han venido a buscarme"- pensó la muchacha- "deben de estar asustadas"

Mientras, a fuera estaban la carta rápida, fuego y viento. Se movían inquietas, como si esperaran a que Sakura fuera a cogerlas. Sakura se acercó a la ventana, dispuesta a cogerlas.

- ¡No te acerques! ¡Son peligrosas!- le gritó el joven.

En ese momento las cartas se elevaron y se fueron. Sakura salió de la casa y se puso a correr, pero no las veía. Decidió ir a buscarlas donde se dejó la mochila, quizás estuvieran allí. Pero el miedo a encontrarse con aquellos tipos le invadió, y no pudo seguir adelante. Tomoyo y el joven la atraparon poco después.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde ibas?- le preguntó el chico, que llegó antes que Tomoyo.

- Sólo quería ir a recuperar mi mochila- le contestó Sakura. El chico no podía saber nada de sus cartas.

- ¿Y para eso sales corriendo? ¿Por qué te has parado de golpe?

- Porque me la dejé donde esos tipos me atacaron- al decir eso se puso a temblar- Y me da miedo volverme a encontrar con ellos.

Tomoyo, sin decir una palabra, abrazó a Sakura para calmarla. Era obvio que lo de la noche anterior la había afectado más de lo que creían.

- Si quieres recuperar tu mochila, iremos todos a buscarla- dijo Tomoyo.

- Sí, vamos- dijo el chico.

Llegaron al callejón de la noche anterior. Sakura no de atrevía a entrar y casi se echa a llorar. El chico fue solo, Tomoyo se quedó con la pobre Sakura, que parecía un flan. Al rato el chico volvió con la mochila.

- ¡Mi mochila!

El joven le dio la mochila y Sakura miró en su interior. Allí estaba todo, y todas las cartas, menos las que había visto antes. Todas las demás estaban allí, excepto una.

- "No está. ¿Dónde andará? No iba con las otras cartas. Tengo que encontrarlas antes de que provoquen alguna catástrofe".

Entonces Sakura notó algo. Eran sus cartas, y estaban cerca. El chico también miró hacia donde se notaba el poder.

- "¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo irme así, sin más. No puedo invocar la llave y dormir al chico, para eso tendría que esconderme. ¡Que puedo hacer!- Sakura miraba a Tomoyo, esperando que ella pudiese ayudarla.

- ¡Ahora que lo pienso! Estamos cerca de tu casa. Más vale que regreses, estarán preocupados por ti- suerte que Tomoyo tiene ideas.

- Es verdad. Tengo que volver a casa.

- Vamos, yo te acompaño- dijo Tomoyo- ¿Qué os parece si quedamos algún día los 3 para charlar? Ya os llamaré yo, ¿vale? ¡Adiós!

- Adiós- dijo Sakura.

- Adiós- contestó el chico.

Sakura y Tomoyo empezaron a correr hasta que perdieron de vista al joven. Aprovechando que no había nadie por la calle, Sakura transformó la llave en la vara y usó la carta sueño para dormir al pueblo entero (incluso a Tomoyo porque si las cartas estaban asustadas podrían atacarla. Aunque a ella no le hizo gracia, pues quería gravar a Sakura). Sakura se dirigió hacia el parque pingüino, donde venía el poder de sus cartas. Al llegar se encontró con una sorpresa. ¡¡El chico que le había salvado la vida estaba allí!! No podía ser, Sakura había dormido a todo el pueblo. ¿Cómo era posible que el chico estuviera allí, despierto? El chico se percató de la presencia de Sakura y se giró.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó.

- Lo mismo te pregunto.

En ese instante vio como la carta rápida, en su forma original, atacaba al chico, que la esquivaba con dificultad. Vio que a unos metros estaban también en su forma original viento y fuego, y se disponían a atacar al chico juntas mientras él estaba distraído con la carta rápida. Sakura vio que el chico se defendía con una espada. La carta rápida se puso al lado de las otras y se disponían a atacar juntas al chico, cansado de haber estado esquivando a rápida todo el rato. Las cartas se disponían a atacar cuando Sakura se puso en medio de ellas y el chico.

- ¡Sal del medio! ¡Te atacaran!- dijo el joven.

- ¡NO! ¡ALTO! ¡PARAD!- gritó Sakura a pleno pulmón.

Las cartas miraron a Sakura con mala cara. 

- ¡¡Viento!! ¡¡Fuego!! ¡¡Rápida!! ¡¡Perdonadme!! Os dejé allá solas, lo sé. ¡¡Pero fue sin querer!! Sé que os asustasteis y por eso os escapasteis, lo siento. Siento no haber ido a buscaros antes, pero no volverá a ocurrir. ¡¡Perdonadme por favor!!

Las cartas se miraron unas a otras, sin saber qué hacer. La carta rápida se acercó a Sakura, que le mostró su mano en señal de amistad. Rápida se sintió de nuevo confiada y se fregó en las piernas de Sakura. Las otras cartas, al ver la reacción de rápida, se acercaron arrepentidas. Todas volvieron a su forma de carta y fueron en manos de Sakura. Sakura cogió sus cartas y las abrazó con dulzura.

- No volverá a ocurrir, os lo prometo a todas. 

Se acordó entonces del chico. Cuando lo miró, vio que estaba completamente parado, incluso se le había caído la espada al suelo. Se acercó a él.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido?

Pero él no contestaba. Estaba completamente pasmado.


	5. Un encuentro inesperado

Cap. 5: un encuentro inesperado

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?- le agitó la mano delante de su cara.

Ahora sí, el chico reaccionó.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí! Pero tu… Las cartas…

- Estas cartas son mías. Es una larga historia.

- Pero entonces tu eres… Tu eres… ¡¡TU ERES SAKURA!!

- ¿Pero… cómo lo sabes? 

- ¿No me reconoces? ¡¡SOY SHAORAN!!

- ¿QUÉ?

Sakura quedó petrificada. No podía ser. ¡¡El chico que le había salvado la vida era Shaoran!! Después de 5 años sin saber nada de él, ahora se volvían a encontrar. Sakura le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿De verdad eres tu Shaoran?

- Sí Sakura.

- ¡Oh Shaoran!- Sakura se tiró encima de él abrazándolo- ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos! ¡Ay mi brazo!

- Yo también te he echado de menos. ¿Estás bien?- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo. 

- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Te han hecho algo las cartas?

- No.

- Vaya, todo el rato juntos y no nos habíamos reconocido. ¡Qué chasco! 

- Y que lo digas. Sakura, me has impresionado con la forma en que le hablabas a las cartas. Se nota que les tienes mucho cariño.

- Ellas han sido mi única compañía todo este tiempo. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

- Estoy de vacaciones.

Los dos se levantaron del suelo y devolvieron la espada y la vara en sus formas terrestres. Antes de eso, Sakura anuló los poderes de sueño. 

- Pero Shaoran. ¿Por qué no contestaste ninguna de mis cartas?

- ¿Qué? ¿Me enviaste cartas?

- Sí.

- Qué raro, no las he recibido. ¿Y tu las mías?

- No, ninguna.

- Es extraño. A lo mejor tenemos mal las direcciones.

- Quizás sea por eso. Por cierto, ya es hora de comer. Ven, te invito a comer a mi casa.

- No hace falta, de verdad.

- Tu me has salvado y cuidado toda la noche, y te debo la vida. ¡Anda, di que si!

- De acuerdo, pero no es para tanto- dijo Shaoran poniéndose colorado- "Es preciosa, y no ha cambiado nada. Sí, estoy seguro. Aún la quiero"- pensaba.

- "Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez, pero sigue siendo el mismo. Aún le quiero"- pensaba Sakura.

- Oye Sakura, ¿qué pasará con tu hermano cuando me vea?

- No te preocupes por él. Está de vacaciones con Yukito. Y mi padre está en unas excavaciones.

- ¿Quieres decir que estás sola en casa?

- Sí. Bueno, no. Tengo a Kero conmigo.

- Ah, es verdad. ¿Y cómo está el peluche?

- No le llames peluche o él te llamará mocoso.

- Da igual. Siempre me llama mocoso…

- No. Desde que te fuiste, que te llama por tu nombre.

- ¿Y eso?

- Bueno… se lo pedí yo- Sakura bajó la cabeza poniéndose roja- Ah, ya hemos llegado.

Sakura abrió la puerta y Kero salió despedido gritando como un loco. Sakura se lo llevó dentro y detrás entró Shaoran.

- ¡¡NO ME CALMO!! ¡¡NO QUIERO CALMARME!! ¿ES PUEDE SABER QUÉ TE HA PASADO? ¡¡HE NOTADO QUE UNAS CARTAS TUYAS SE HABÍAN ESCAPADO!!- Kero se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico- ¿Y QUIÉN ES ESTE TIPO? ¿QUÉ HACE CONTIGO?

- Kero,¡¡¡CÁLMATE DE UNA VEZ!! ¿No le reconoces?

- No, ¿quién eres?

- Soy Shaoran.

- ¿Cómo? ¿El mocoso? ¡¡YO A TI TE MATO!!

- ¡¡QUIETO KERO!!- Sakura cogía a Kero como podía.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué quieres matarme?

- ¿Por qué? ¡¡Por tu culpa, estúpido mocoso, Sakura ha sufrido mucho!!

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque Sakura…- Sakura tapó la boca de Kero.

- ¡¡Cállate de una vez!!- le dijo a Kero.

Cuando Kero se hubo calmado, Sakura le explicó lo que le había pasado la noche anterior en el callejón, aún temblaba cuando lo recordaba, y como Shaoran le había salvado la vida.

- ¿Le salvaste la vida?

- Sí. Y además me curó la herida del brazo.

Después le explicó lo que había sucedido con las cartas.

- Vaya, creo que te debo una disculpa mocoso, digo… Shaoran. Le has salvado la vida a Sakura, te lo agradezco.

- No importa, Kero.

- Ahora sí que alucino. ¡¡Vosotros 2 sin pelearos!!- decía Sakura.

Sakura se fue a preparar la comida, mientras Kero y Shaoran se pusieron a hablar.

- Oye mocoso, digo… Shaoran. ¿Aún quieres a Sakura?

- Pues yo… Esto… Yo…- Shaoran se puso tan rojo como el jersey de Sakura.*******O_O********

- Mira, ¿sabes por qué he dicho que la has hecho sufrir? Porque ella te quiere.

- ******************************O_O***************************

- Sí, te quiere. Y se ha pasado días enteros llorando por ti, sin sonreír durante todos estos años, sin ilusión en la vida. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué quería asesinarte?

- Yo… Yo no sabía que… Que fuese a sufrir tanto… Yo…

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿De qué habláis?

- No, de nada importante- respondió Kero.

- Entonces venid. La comida está a punto.

- ¡¡BIEN!!- exclamó Kero.


	6. Un nuevo personaje, Kira

Cap. 6: un nuevo personaje, Kira

Los 3 comieron sin discutir, hablando de cosas que habían pasado en los últimos años. Sakura estaba feliz, se pasaba el rato sonriendo. Al poco de acabar se dio cuenta de algo.

- Kero, ¿dónde está Kira?

- ¿Eh? Pues arriba escondida. No sabe que puede salir.

- ¿Y no has ido a buscarla? Desde luego no sé como te soporta.

- Con la llegada del moco… Shaoran se me había olvidado.

- Ya voy yo a buscarla, no te molestes.

- ¿Quién es Kira?- preguntó  Shaoran.

- Ya lo verás. Ahora mismo te la presento- dijo Sakura, subiendo las escaleras.

Llegó a su cuarto y abrió un cajón al lado del que tiene Kero para dormir. Del cajón salió un animalito muy parecido a Kero, pero de color blanco. Tenía la cabeza algo más pequeña que la de Kero, las alas doradas y un pequeño brazalete con la estrella de Sakura grabado que lo llevaba en la patita derecha. (Tengo un pequeño dibujo que hice de ella… ha quedado bien. ^^ Si lo quieren, escríbanme a kina_vero@hotmail.com).

- Sakura, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó ayer?

- ¿No lo has oído?

- No, cuando me desperté oí hablar gente abajo y no me atreví a salir.

- Luego te lo explico, vamos abajo.

- ¿Ya se ha ido el invitado?

- No, pero el invitado sabe lo de mis cartas y conoce a Kero y a Yue. Se sabe toda la historia.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¡Es Shaoran!

- ¿El chico al que amas?

- ¡Kira no lo digas!- Sakura se puso roja, muy roja.

- Sakura eres muy vergonzosa. Dudo que te atrevas a decirle lo que siempre sentiste por él algún día.

- Kira, no me des esos ánimos.

- ¡Venga vamos! Quiero conocer al chico que te lo hizo pasar tan mal. ¿A qué esperas?

Sakura cogió a Kira y bajó con ella, no sin antes echar un vistazo a Shaoran-kun, su osito, que estaba encima de la cama. A su lado había otro osito blanco.

- "El osito blanco lo hice para Shaoran, para demostrarle mi amor como hizo él. Ahora que ha vuelto se lo daré, no me echaré atrás como en Inglaterra."

Shaoran estaba esperando en el salón, con Kero a su lado comiendo pastel. Vio que Sakura llevaba un muñequito en sus manos y se extrañó.

- ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?- preguntó el chico.

- Mira Shaoran. Ésta es Kira.

- ¡¡¡Hola Shaoran!!!- Kira voló hacia el chico.

- ¡¡Pero si está vivo igual que Kero!!

- Así es. Y por si no lo sabías, soy una chica, listillo.

- ¿Pero cómo…?

- Kira es la quinta guardiana del sello- dijo Kero.

- ¿La quinta guardiana?

- Así es- dijo Sakura- Tenemos a Kero, Yue, Ruby Moon Y Espinel Sun. Y con Kira son cinco. ¡Regresa a tu forma original, Kira!

Unas alas rodearon a Kira. Al abrirse, salió una leona blanca plateada, casi como Kero, pero su cuerpo era más fino, de ojos azul celeste. El brazalete era ahora como un escudo dorado que le cogía la pata y casi toda la parte derecha delantera, con la estrella de Sakura claramente visible. En la frente llevaba pegada otra estrella dorada. Quizás la mayor diferencia entre ella y Kero era que la leona tenía las alas doradas y muy brillantes.

- No hay duda de que es una guardiana- dijo Shaoran- pero se supone que ya no hay más guardianes. ¿De dónde ha salido?- se quedó mirando a Sakura y a Kero.

- ¿Quieres saber de dónde he salido? Muy bien, pues sorpréndete. Fui creada para proteger las cartas de Sakura y ser la compañera de Kero. Pero ni Clow Reed ni Eriol me crearon. Sakura es mi creadora.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¿SAKURA TE CREÓ?!!!!! 

- Sí. Yo la creé, no te miente- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Pero de dónde sacaste el poder suficiente para crear un ser vivo?

- Verás, todo empezó hace un par de años. Mi padre trajo a casa un libro que le habían dado sobre magia, pero a él no le interesaba, así que me lo dio a mí. Allí explicaba como se podía crear seres vivos, eliminarlos, revivirlos, curarlos… un montón de cosas así. No sé porqué pero me entraron ganas de hacer una compañera para Kero y otra para Yue, tenía la sensación de que se sentían solos. Así que lo probé. Mi poder ha aumentado mucho en estos años y tenía la confianza de que podía hacerlo. En el libro decía que las palabras para crearlos salían del corazón del creador. Cuando lo probé, las palabras realmente salieron solas. Intenté hacer una compañera para Yue, pero no tenía poder suficiente, así que tuve que dejarlo. Pero pude hacer a Kira.

- El poder de Sakura ha aumentado muchísimo en estos años- dijo Kero- tanto como para poder crear a otra guardiana. Y no es nada fácil.

- Kira, adopta tu forma terrestre- dijo Sakura.

Kira volvió a la forma de "peluche".

- Sakura, me has asombrado. Nunca imaginé que tu poder creciera tanto- le dijo Shaoran

- Gra… Gracias- respondió Sakura tímidamente. 

- No sabes tú lo mucho que ha crecido- dijo Kero.

- No sólo me creó a mí. También creó una carta- dijo Kira.

- ¿En serio?- Shaoran miraba a Sakura.

- S… Sí. Es una carta muy especial- dijo ella.

Shaoran miraba a Sakura fijamente, estaba asombrado. Le costaba creer que Sakura fuera tan poderosa, que fuera la misma que 5 años atrás casi no sabía usar las cartas. No sólo era por eso. Su corazón latía rápidamente cuando la miraba, y más aún recordando lo que Kero le dijo. Le quería, ella le quería. Eso fue antes, ahora dudaba de que le quisiera, incluso dudaba que lo que dijo Kero fuera cierto. Habían pasado 5 años, quizás ya no le quería. Pero él si la quería, estaba convencido. Cuando la miraba su corazón no cabía en sí de felicidad. Verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, para él era como un sueño. Se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, encontrándose con los azules ojos de Kira.

- ¿Qué miras tú?

- Oye, Sakura. Me habías dicho que era muy guapo, ¡¡pero el chico está como un tren!!- dijo la pequeña Kira.

Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron rojos, rojos completamente. Pero más roja estaba Sakura. ¿Es que se había vuelto loca Kira? Decir que ella había dicho que Shaoran era muy guapo, ¡qué vergonzoso!

- Oye Sakura, ¿por qué no le enseñas la carta que creaste a Shaoran?- dijo Kero.

- ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!- Sakura miraba a Shaoran que no comprendía nada.

- ¡¡Buena idea!! ¡¡Ya voy yo a buscarla!!- dijo Kira.

- ¡¡Yo te acompaño!!- dijo Kero.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡¡Esperad!!- Sakura subió las escaleras detrás de Kero y Kira.


	7. ¿Dónde está la carta?

Cap. 7: ¿Dónde está la carta?

Entró en la habitación y cerró. Se volvió hacia los "peluches".

- ¡¡¡¿OS HABÉIS VUELTO LOCOS?!!! ¡¡¡¡CÓMO VOY A ENSEÑARLE MI CARTA A SHAORAN!!!!

- ¿Y por qué no? Es la oportunidad perfecta para decirle que le quieres- dijo Kira.

- Pero… ¿Y si él ya no me quiere? ¿Y si ha encontrado a otra chica?

- ¡¡No digas tonterías!! Eso no lo sabrás al menos que se lo digas- dijo Kero.

- ¿Y desde cuando me animas, Kero? A ti nunca te gustó Shaoran.

- Desde que te comportas así por él. No me gusta nada el mocoso…

- ¡¡Kero!!

- Perdón, Shaoran. No me gusta nada, pero aun me gusta menos que estés tan triste por él.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Ese chico es guapísimo! No lo dejes escapar otra vez- dijo Kira.

- ¡Kira, tu estás loca! ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir delante de él que yo he dicho que es muy guapo! ¡Casi me muero de vergüenza! 

- ¡Venga, no irás a enfadarte!

- ¿Enfadarme? ¡Estoy furiosa! ¡Vais demasiado deprisa chicos! ¡Dejadme tiempo!

- ¡De eso nada! Si no se lo dices ya, nunca te atreverás- dijo Kero.

- Venga Sakura. Enséñale la carta y dile la verdad- dijo Kira.

- Está bien, lo haré. Y también le daré el osito.

- ¡Muy bien Sakura ánimos!- dijo Kira.

- ¡Tu puedes!- dijo Kero.

Sakura abrió el libro de Sakura y buscó su carta, pero no estaba. Corrió hacia el salón, donde estaba Shaoran. Vio su mochila y buscó allá, pero solo estaban unas pocas cartas. Shaoran la miraba desconcertado. Sakura empezaba a desesperarse.

- ¡No está! ¡No la encuentro!

- Sakura, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Shaoran. 

- ¡Claro! Seguramente debe de haberse escapado, como han hecho rapidez, viento y fuego. Pero no la noto. Shaoran, ¿tu notas alguna carta?

- No, no noto nada.

Sakura transformó la llave en la vara y llamó a la carta rápida. Ésta apareció en forma de animal delante suyo.

- Carta rápida, ¿mi carta también se escapó con vosotras?

La carta asintió con la cabeza.

- No estaba con vosotras cuando os encontré. ¿Sabes dónde ha ido?

La carta negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Ninguna carta sabe dónde ha ido?

La carta volvió a negar y volvió a su forma de carta. Sakura estaba asustada. Rápidamente cogió las cartas y salió de la casa. Invocó a la carta vuelo y se elevó, tan rápido que ni Kero, ni Kira ni Shaoran pudieron seguirla.

- Yo voy a dar una vuelta a ver si encuentro a esa carta. Por cierto, ¿cuál es?- preguntó Shaoran a Kero.

- Eso no te lo podemos decir, te lo tiene que decir Sakura- dijo Kira.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que es su carta- dijo Kero.

- Te lo tiene que decir ella. No preguntes, tiene que ser así- dijo Kira.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Yo voy a buscar a Sakura- dijo Kero.

- Yo te acompaño- dijo Kira.

- ¡¡Esperad!!

Pero Kero y Kira hicieron ver que no le escuchaban y se largaron. El pobre Shaoran, que no entendía nada de nada, empezó a caminar.

Ya era tarde y el sol empezaba a ponerse, y Shaoran no había encontrado nada. Cansado, se sentó en un banco en el parque pingüino, que estaba desierto. Miró los columpios y recordó cuando allí consoló a Sakura del rechazo de Yukito. Sonrió. También recordó que allí había vuelto a verla, sin reconocerse, y que la encontró triste. Entonces vio a Sakura acercarse con la cabeza agachada y sentarse en un columpio, rompiendo a llorar. Shaoran se entristeció al verla así y se levantó para ir a consolarla. 

Sakura no vio como Shaoran se acercaba. Se había tapado la cara con las manos y su llanto le impedía oír los pasos del joven.

- Mi carta. No puede ser que la haya perdido. No puede ser- decía mientras lloraba.

- Sakura.

Sakura levantó la cara poco a poco. Allí estaba Shaoran, mirándola, con unos ojos que reflejaban ternura, cariño, amor. Los dos estaban algo ruborizados.

- Sakura ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- decía Shaoran en tono dulce.

- Es… Es por mi carta, no la he encontrado.

- Vamos Sakura, no debes llorar. Ya verás como aparece.

Sakura se levantó y miró a Shaoran. Unas lagrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas.

- ¿Y si no aparece? La he buscado por toda la ciudad y no la he encontrado. Es una carta muy especial para mí, demasiado- la chica rompió de nuevo a llorar.

Shaoran, para calmarla, la abrazó.

- Tranquila, Sakura. La encontraremos.

La tenía allí, entre sus brazos. Shaoran notó su calor, su corazón, su respiración cerca de la suya.

Sakura notó el calor de Shaoran y dejó de llorar. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y sintió su corazón. Cerró los ojos. Le gustaba tanto estar entre sus brazos que le hubiera gustado que ese momento nunca terminara.

Shaoran notó como Sakura se relajaba y sonrió. Estaba tan feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos que deseó tenerla siempre a su lado y no separarse nunca de ella.

- "Debo decirle que todavía la quiero. Quizás ella me quiera. O quizás no, no lo sé. Pero debo decírselo"- pensó Shaoran y se armó de valor-Sakura. Yo… Yo…

De pronto los dos notaron una energía. Sakura se giró y los dos vieron una carta de espaldas, que brillaba.

- ¡¡¡Mi carta!!! ¡¡¡Shaoran, es mi carta!!!

- ¿Esa es tu carta?

Notas de la autora: 

Menudo corte le he dado al pobre fic ^^UUUU Solo quería decir que en el siguiente capítulo la cosa se pondrá interesante, porque van a reaparecer ciertos tipos… uno con una cicatriz en la cara… (Kina se hace la despistada) ¿quiénes pueden ser?

Bueno si queréis saber qué demonios vuelven a hacer esos tipos, el capítulo 8 lo tendréis dentro de 7 días!!

Y por favor dejen reviews!!!! ´·x·`Aunque sea para criticar lo que me he pasado con la pobre Sakura ^^UU No me enfado (antes ya he recibido mails con amenazas ^^UUUUU)

Gracias por leerlo, hasta dentro de una semanita!!

Kina ^_^ (Kina_chan Saku ^_-)


	8. ¡¡Raptan a Sakura!

Cap. 8: ¡¡Raptan a Sakura!!

Sakura se acercó a la carta poco a poco y la carta descendió hasta sus manos, dejando de brillar. Sakura abrazó su carta con cariño. Shaoran se acercó a Sakura.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué carta es?

- Eh… Bueno, verás. Esta carta…

De pronto la carta volvió a brillar y se elevó de las manos de Sakura hasta llegar a la altura de sus ojos.

- Ama Sakura. Quiero pedirte perdón por los problemas que te haya ocasionado. Tú me creaste a partir de un amor puro y verdadero, pero estaba débil, pues la persona a quien amas no estaba contigo. Así que me escapé con el fin de volver a uniros de nuevo. Te pido perdón por haberte hecho sufrir.

- Estás perdonada, no te preocupes.

La carta volvió a descender de nuevo y Sakura la cogió sonriendo. Miró la carta y después a Shaoran. Ella le tendió la carta a Shaoran, que la cogió y la miró.

- ¿La carta "amor"?

- Así es. La creé cuando te fuiste.

- ¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?

- Verás Shaoran, cuando me dijiste que me querías…

Shaoran se puso rojo de los pies a la cabeza. Sakura continuó.

- … Me di cuenta de que sentía por ti algo más que amistad- la chica bajó la cabeza y empezó a ponerse roja **^_^**- pero estaba muy confundida sobre cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando Tomoyo me dijo que te volvías a Hong-Kong, me puse triste y lloré- se puso más roja aún ****^_^****- Y de una de esas lagrimas se creó la carta amor, creada por un amor puro y verdadero, el amor que sentía por ti- ahora sí que no se diferenciaba el jersey de su cara- Y… ese… amor… aún lo siento- ********************^_^*******************

Shaoran se había quedado parado. ¡Sakura se le acababa de declarar! No se lo podía creer. Tenía que hacer algo, decirle que él todavía la seguía amando, pero no podía. Al final se armó de valor y miró a la pobre Sakura que no se había atrevido a levantar la cabeza. Se le acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha, que levantó la cabeza. Los dos estaban completamente rojos.

- Sakura, yo…

- ¡Ahí están!- dijo una voz de hombre.

- Esa voz…- dijo Sakura- ¡Oh, no! ¡No puede ser él!

Pues sí, lo era. Era el mismo tipo que la noche anterior atacó a Sakura en el callejón. Era Zas, el de la cicatriz. Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta, pero ya había anochecido. 

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Shaoran poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Mira chico, te propongo un trato. Entrégame a Sakurita y te dejaré vivir.

- Shaoran ¡tengo miedo!- dijo Sakura poniéndose a temblar.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡Jamás le tocarás un pelo a Sakura! 

- Muy bien. Tú lo has querido.

De pronto el otro tipo (el alto y feo, os acordáis?) apareció detrás de Shaoran y le golpeó en la cabeza con un bate, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SHAORAN NO!!!!!!!!!!!

- Éste ya está listo- dijo el que golpeó a Shaoran.

- Y tú, Sakura, te vienes con nosotros- dijo Zas. 

Los dos hombres rodearon a la chica.

Shaoran se despertó algo aturdido.

- ¡Ay, mi cabeza! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¡Se la han llevado!- miró alrededor- ¿Cómo voy a encontrarla?

De pronto vio que algo brillaba encima suyo y miró. Era la carta amor.

- Dime una cosa joven, ¿amas a Sakura?

- ¡¡Pues claro que sí!! ¡¡Más que nada en el mundo!! 

- Entonces sígueme. Sé dónde se la han llevado.

La carta empezó a volar y Shaoran la siguió hasta llegar de nuevo al callejón donde Sakura había sido atacada. La carta se coló por una ventana y Shaoran miró. ¡¡Estaba allí!! ¡¡Sakura estaba allí!! La pobre estaba atada de manos con los ojos cerrados en una cama, con signos de violencia y el brazo sangrando, pues le habían hecho la herida más profunda. Con mucho sigilo, Shaoran abrió la ventana y se metió dentro. Se acercó a Sakura y la desató, pero ella estaba inconsciente. Cuando la iba a coger para llevársela, entraron los dos tipos en la habitación.

- ¡¡TÚ!! ¡¡Maldito entrometido!!- gritó Zas.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- dijo el otro.

- Eso no importa. Has ido demasiado lejos, muchacho. Prepárate a morir- dijo Zas.

Los tipos sacaron de los bolsillos unas pistolas y apuntaron a Shaoran, que rápidamente se tiró por la ventana y empezó a correr. Los otros dos dispararon un par de veces y empezaron a seguirle.

- ¡¡¡No podemos dejarlo escapar o se lo contará todo a la policía!!! 

Por muy deprisa que corriera Shaoran, los otros dos lo seguían muy de cerca. Shaoran sólo corría intentando darles esquinazo. De pronto Zas apareció de un callejón cortándole el paso, y el otro estaba detrás. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía dos hombres que le estaban apuntando con unas pistolas y querían acabar con su vida. Se le ocurrió dar un salto bien alto hasta subirse encima de un muro y meterse en una casa pidiendo ayuda. Y así lo hizo. Saltó, justo en el momento en que los hombres disparaban. Las balas le pasaron rozando los zapatos y dieron a los hombres. La bala de uno dio de pleno al otro, quedando los dos en el suelo sin vida. Shaoran se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Uf! ¡Se terminó la pesadilla! ¡¡Sakura!!

En un momento llegó donde estaba Sakura. La cogió y se la llevó a su casa.


	9. El amor florece

Cap. 9: El amor florece

Sakura se despertó otra vez en la misma cama.

- "¿Cómo he llegado aquí?"

- Buenos días.

- ¡Shaoran! ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

Shaoran contó lo que había pasado y pidió qué le había pasado a ella.

- Pues… Me llevaron a ese lugar y me ataron. Luego empezaron a pegarme. Golpes en la cara, el estómago… Me pegaron en todos los sitios. Luego cogieron la navaja y me la pasaron por la cara y por el cuello hasta llegar al brazo. Entonces me volvieron a cortar la herida. Continuaron golpeándome no sé cuando tiempo, pero a mí me pareció eterno. Luego me amenazaron con que me iban a… a…- empezó a llorar y se tapó la cara- No sé qué más me hicieron porque me desmayé. ¡Nunca lo había pasado tan mal! ¡No quiero imaginarme lo que me hicieron!

Shaoran se quedó mirando a Sakura. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, llorando y temblando, estaba muy nerviosa. Shaoran se sentó en la cama y la abrazó, pero esta vez Sakura seguía llorando, apoyándose en él.

- Sakura, tranquilízate. Esos tipos jamás volverán a molestarte. Todo ha terminado ya. Se acabó- le dijo acariciándole el pelo.

- ¡Oh Shaoran!- ella seguía llorando, pero iba parando poco a poco.

- Ten, esto es tuyo- Shaoran le dio la carta amor- Ella fue quien me trajo hacía ti.

- ¿Ella?- Sakura sólo miraba la carta, aún estaba rodeada del brazo de Shaoran.

Shaoran dejó la carta en la cama y con la misma mano levantó la cara de Sakura, que se sonrojó un poco (comparado con la última vez, es poco). Shaoran la miró fijamente, algo sonrojado.

- Sakura. Yo… Yo aún te amo.

Sakura sólo cerró los ojos y se apoyó en él.

- No quiero que nos volvamos a separar- le dijo.

- Te prometo que no me iré de tu lado.

Sakura abrió los ojos y se miraron fijamente, con ojos de enamorados. Poco a poco se fueron acercando. Querían estar siempre unidos, ser el mismo ser. Cada uno quería el calor del otro, su cuerpo, su alma, todo. Cerraron los ojos y se besaron intensamente, hasta que necesitaron separarse para respirar.

- Sakura, te quiero.

- Y yo a ti Shaoran, demasiado.

Y se volvieron a besar, abrazándose, deseándose. La carta amor brilló intensamente. Sakura, apartándose de Shaoran, la cogió.

- Mira, nuestra carta- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Esa es la pulsera que te di en Inglaterra?

- Sí, no me la he sacado nunca.

- Ni yo tu collar.

- También conservo el osito.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, y junto a él tengo otro que hice para ti.

- Seguro que es precioso.

- ¡Oh! Mira como brilla la carta, es preciosa.

- La carta no es ni la mitad de bonita que tú, ni la mitad de brillante que tus preciosos ojos.

- Lo que has dicho es muy bonito.

Shaoran cogió la carta y la dejó en la mesilla. Luego cogió a Sakura y la besó. Los dos se besaron, se dejaron llevar por un amor ciego y puro. Se quitaron la ropa y, bajo las sábanas, fundieron sus cuerpos para siempre.

Shaoran, tumbado en la cama y con las manos detrás de la cabeza (¡¡¡¡¡menudos músculos tiene el tío!!!!!!) miraba al techo, sonriendo. A su lado tenía a Sakura que, medio dormida, se giró y lo abrazó. Él pasó su brazo por detrás de ella y le acarició el pelo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER NO ES POSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Kero a pleno pulmón.

- ¡¡¡¡ES MARAVILLOSO!!!!- dijo Kira.

- ¿Verdad que es hermoso?- Sakura enseñaba un anillo de compromiso plateado, muy fino, con un brillante de forma rectangular al centro.

- ¡¡Qué maravilla!!- dijo Kira.

- Sakura, déjame a mí el vestido de novia. Te haré el más bonito que jamás hayas visto. ¡¡¡Ay, me hace mucha ilusión!!!- dijo Tomoyo.

- ¡¡Pues claro que me lo puedes hacer!! Siempre me decías que tú querías hacer el vestido desde bien pequeñas, ¿cómo te lo voy a negar?- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- ¡¡QUE PESADILLA!! ¡¡Tener al mocoso siempre aquí, no podré soportarlo!!!!!!- gemía Kero.

- ¡¡Kero, no seas tan quejica!! Lo importante es que Sakura sea feliz- le dijo Kira.

- Te quejas por quejar, Kero. Bien dices que Shaoran es tu amigo cuando te trae pasteles- dijo Sakura.

- Mira, si me trae pasteles cada día lo soportaré.

Las tres chicas se echaron a reír.

Sakura y Shaoran se casaron. En la fiesta estaban todos los viejos amigos del colegio. También estaban Yukito, Eriol, Nakuru, la familia de Shaoran, Mei Ling… Hasta Touya que sonriendo le dio la mano a Shaoran (ya sé que esto cuesta imaginárselo pero intenten hacer el esfuerzo) y le pidió que cuidara bien a su hermanita. Shaoran sonrió y le dijo que a Sakura nunca le iba a faltar de nada mientras él viviera.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados bajo un cerezo en el campo, mirando el atardecer, sonriendo, cogidos de la mano. Sakura tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Shaoran y la otra mano encima de su barriguita inflada. Shaoran apoyó su cabeza en la de Sakura, pasó su mano por la barriguita y después la besó durante largo rato.

FIN

Notas de la autora: ¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué os ha parecido la historia? Espero que os haya gustado, pues es la primera que escribo. Siento haberme enrollado tanto en las escenas románticas ¡¡¡pero es que me encantan!!! Por si el final no ha quedado muy claro, Sakura estaba embarazada. Seguro que el niño que tendrá será muy guapo, ¡¡¡con el padre que tiene!!! Supongo que habréis notado que soy una fanática de Shaoran **^-^**

Bueno, comentarios, felicitaciones, bombas, amenazas de muerte… escribidme a: kina.vero@andorra.ad

¡¡Espero que me mandéis algo para que me anime a escribir otro, o para que lo deje!!


End file.
